Twilight Song Stories
by HannahDrogo
Summary: These are some mini-stories I made up to go with songs of my choice. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found a game somewhere on the Internet, and you have to write a story while listening to any song, and what the song inspires you to write! So obviously, I thought of Twilight, and then fan fiction, so I put them together and made a twilight fan fiction, using this game!**

**Monsters- Matchbook romance**

**Edward's POV**

"AHHH, EDWARD!!!!" Bella screamed from her room. I ran upstairs where I found her crying underneath her sheets.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I sat on the bed next to her.

"The monsters." She pointed downward.

"What mosters?" I asked, confused.

"Steven, obviously, he lives underneath my bed, and tonight he keeps on growling at me." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" I got off the bed, without waiting for an answer, and looked under her bed. Lying there was a furry, brown eyed, monster. "Steven?" I asked the monster.

"Grr." He replied.

"Do you mind keeping it down, tonight? Bella's trying to sleep." I smiled to myself. I was talking to a monster who lived underneath Bella's bed.

"Grr." It sounded like agreement so I lifted my head back up.

"He said he will be quiet." I told Bella.

"What about Stella?" She didn't come out from underneath the covers.

"Stella?"

"Steven's wife, she lives in my closet." She pointed to her closet door. I walked up to it.

"Stella?" I opened the door and there was a green eyed, scaly monster waiting for me in a mini skirt.

"Hello, Edward, I was waiting for you." She tried to reach for me but I closed the door quickly and pushed on it so it stayed closed.

I turned to Bella, still holding the door, and said. "Do you want to sleep at my house tonight?"

**Here With Me- Dido**

Bella's POV

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Alice asked Edward.

"Uh, I don't know..." He ran a pale hand through his hair and kept his attention on the TV.

"But we haven't done anything brother and sister in a while. I miss you." She pouted.

"Um, I gues--"

"What?" I cut in. "You were supposed to stay here with me, so we could be alone." I cuddled into his chest.

"But you get him every night! He's _my _brother." Alice growled.

"He's _my_ fiance, he's supposed to stay here with me." I crumpled my forehead.

"Maybe he wants a night out, huh? Did you think about that?"

"Edward," I turned to him and stared until he met my gaze, "Your staying here with me." I sounded dangerous, even to me,

We bickered like this for a good 40 minutes until finally we compromised; all three of us would go to the movies together.

**Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace**

Jacobs POV

Seth started twitching and then the twitches turned on to full-on convulsions. "Seth! Are you OK?" I asked.

"AAAHHHH!!!" He turned into a wolf.

I laughed in relief, "Good, now phase back." I chuckled at his joke. He was straining; I could see that. He whimpered. "You can't phase back?" He nodded his Wolfy-big head. "OME!! You've become an Animal!!!" I screamed like a little girl and ran away.

**Warning: This next one has some Harry Potter in it, so if you haven't read the books, you might skip this song. **

**Over My Head (Cable Car)- The Fray**

Emmett's POV

I sat there playing my video games, minding my own business when some freak with glasses and a huge scar popped out of my fire place. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He yelled, pointing a stick at me. He walked back in my fire place yelled, "Hogwarts!" And he disappeared. I stared after him and started laughing until everything in the room started floating. I grabbed for my X-Box, but it was over my head, and I couldn't reach it. I grabbed for my remote, but it too was too far over my head.

"Emmett!" Alice entered the room with Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella. "What in the world are you doing?!" She screached, but she started floating too, followed by Bella, then Jasper, Rose, and Edward. I tried reaching for them, but they were stuck on the high ceiling, even a vampire jump wouldn't be able to reach.

"Hold on guys! I'll go see if a guy with a cable car will be able to help!" I ran out of the room.

"Idiot," I heard behind me.

**Clocks- Coldplay**

Jaspers POV

I thought over the civil war and what might have been a better game plan when I heard a whole bunch of clocks chiming. i ran upstairs to find Emmett in front of a huge wall of clocks. "Jazz! I just reset my whole clock collection to chime at the exact same second!"

"Since when did you have a clock collection?" I asked.

"Oh since I was driving through Seattle and saw a clock shop and bought one of every." He waived his hand. "Do you like 'em?"

"how many times do they chime?" Because i was getting away from here whenever they did.

"Every hour." I walked out of the room.

Forty-five minutes later...

I was leaving so I wouldn't have to listen to the clocks. I ran to my favorite clearing to find a huge truck there. I opened it up and found more clocks, Emmett was standing in front of them. "Oh, well actually, Jazz, I bought the WHOLE store, and i needed a place to put them, and I found this place..." I looked at my watch: 12:59. Thirty- six seconds later the clocks chimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2!**

**Ugly Side- Blue October**

**Rosalies POV**

"AAAHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I looked in the mirror. Emmett came running in.

"Hun?" He inched towards me wearily, probably because the look on my face. "Rose?"

I breathed in and out of my nose quickly and pressed my lips together in a hard line. I showed him the side of my face he hadn't seen since he walked in the room.

"Whoa!" He chuckled, but when he saw my expression he tried to cover it up with a cough. "I just... didn't think that... huh, I mean that I didn't know vampires could get pimples.

"It's your fault." I accused.

"How?" He defended.

"You smeared pig fat all over this part of my face, yesterday, remember? And now i have an ugly side to my face." I sobbed.

"Oh, well how was i supposed to know that you were acne prone?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I. Am. your. Wife." I ran over to my bed and sobbed into my pillow, now wishing for tears more than I'd ver had before.

**I wasn't Prepared- Eisley**

**Alice's POV**

"Open your eyes." Jasper whispered. I opened my eyelids to his surprise vacation place.

Antarctica. I puffed heavy breaths in and out of my pursed lips. I was livid.

"Al?" He took in my mood. "Did I do something wrong? You always said you wanted to try penguin. Now you have the chance. Alice?" When I didn't answer he knelt down on his knee's and took my hand, kissing it. "Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen?" He looked up at me again, his expression horrified.

"I. didn't. Pack." I just barely managed to get out.

He let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. I raised my eyebrow and his relief again returned to fearful.

"I didn't pack the right clothes. I won't look right here. My style will be off, you don't want that do you?" He didn't answer. "DO YOU?!?!" I creached.

"Hun, it's not like anybody's going to see you here. It doesn't matter. As long as we're together, right?" He took my hand but I quickly extracted it from his grasp.

"I WASN'T PREPARED!!!" I ran off into the snowbanks to cry -- or at least, as close as i can get to-- all by myself.

**Blood- Editors**

**Carlisle's POV**

I sat alone in my at-work office when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" I called, set down the file I was looking at, and turned my attention to my visitor. Who it was surprised me. "Bella!" The strong smell of blood flooded through the room. It didn't bother me anymore, but I could still smell it when it came my way. "is something wrong?" I looked over her body to see where the blood was coming from.

She rolled up her sleeve and showed me a huge gash in her arm. "Well, I couldn't tell Edward, and you know how I hate doctors... You're the only one I'll trust." She shoved her arm at me. I looked over it. I went back to my desk and pulled out a first aid kit. I stitched her arm back together, but blood was still pouring out. I put a wash cloth under it so it wouldn't get on anything, but it still spilled over to my carpet. When I finally got her wound to stop bleeding and sent Bella off, Charlie Swan walked in. He saw the blood on the floor that i hadn't managed to get out.

"What's that?"

"Blood."

"Blood?" He repeated.

My secretary walked in. She saw the stain and pointed at it. "Blood!"

I nodded, "Blood."

Jessica Stanley walked in. "Blood."

Mike Newton. "Blood."

Angela Weber. "Blood."

Lauren, "Blood."

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, "Blood."

Esme. "Blood."

Victoria. "Blood."

A soldier. "Blood."

Random guy. "Blood."

Finally a new born vampire came in and saw the blood. "BLOOD!!!" He licked the floor until it was all gone. He rolled on his back and rubbed his stomach in contentment. "Ahh, blood."

**A/N: Funny? I personally like it, but I don't know about you guys... REVIEW!!! Whether you like it or hate it, i want to know... Please review? And I'll be so happy, and you won't have to listen to me complain? 'Cuz i can complain! Please review so I don't have to complain? JK, I won't complain, but I'll be sad forever... :-D**

**eamclvr27**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Mad World" by Gary Jules**

Bella's POV

"Hello, Mike" I said happily to him as I passed him in the hall on the way to my next class.

"Grr." He growled before walking on.

"Meany butt." I muttered before continuing on. He wouldn't ruin _my _mood. I was going to biology. And I was going to be with Edward. sigh. Edward. Edward. Edward. His name repeated through my brain over and over until I bumped into something. "Oof!" I grabbed my stomach when I looked up and saw what I bumped into was actually Angela. "Oh! Angela! I'm so sorry." I apologized

"Shut up! I'm mad at you!" she yelled. what was up with her? She was always so nice! The warning bell sounded and I ran to my next class. Luckily I didn't bump into anybody else. I slid into my normal spot next to Edward.

"Hey, Hun." I smiled and opened my book. It took me a few minutes to realize that Edward never answered me. Usually when i said hi, he was all over me, giving me kisses and hugs so much that I had to push him away. But today he seemed all but oblivious to my presence. "Edward?" I asked.

"What?" He spat. I wanted to cry. Apparently I did, because I felt warm liquid roll down my cheek. Then Edward groaned. "You're not seriously going to _cry _are you? Jeez, you can be such a baby some times!" He shook his head in annoyance and turned to the front of the room just in time for Mr. Ramos to storm in.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! AND GET OUT YOUR TEXT BOOKS!" Slams bag on desk.

"Edward? Why is everybody so mad today???" I whispered in his ear, trying to ignore his growls.

"Maybe because _some _people interrupt them in the middle of their classes when they're trying to _learn!_" he spat at me and I started bawling.

"Mr. Ramos! Can I go to the nurses office? I don't feel so good!" I sobbed to my teacher.

"LEAVE!" He screeched, and that was enough for me. I gathered my books and ran out of the room; stumbling a few times.

"THE WORLD IS SO MEAN!" I screamed into the empty hall.

**"Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's**

I was walking down the school hall when I passed Delilah. "Hey there Delilah." I waved.

"Hey, Edward." she said and kept walking.

**Pain- Three Days Grace**

Jasper's POV

I stood in the front of the school waiting for Alice to get out of detention; she'd mouthed off to the teacher.... Again. I heard chuckling behind me. I turned around to see who it was just as I felt a sharp pounding into my head. Emmett had given me a headbutt. "DAMN IT, EMMETT! WHY'D YOU JUST HEADBUTT ME???"

"To get you back for beating me at wrestling last night! I wanted to cause you pain!" He laughed and ran away.

"THE PAIN!!!" I screamed as I fell to my knees.

**Disturbia - Rihanna**

Emmett's POV

"It will scare you, Emmett, you won't be able to handle it." Edward said as he put in the DVD.

"I can too! I'm the MASTER of horror movies!" I said in defense.

"Its not horror, its thriller slash suspense." He shook his head again as he tried to shoo me out of the room. "You don't do well with suspense."

"I do too! I want to see Disturbia! I WILL see Disturbia!" I screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, chillax. Alright, you can watch it..." He laughed and pressed play.

*ten minutes later*

"AH! EDWARD! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! ITS SCARING ME!!!" I screamed and hid behind Rosalies back.

"WE haven't even gotten to the scary part, yet, Emmett." She sighed.

"I don't want to watch it anymore!!!" I cried and ran out of the room.

**Start All Over - Miley Cyrus**

Rosalie's POV

Ah ha! I was _just _about to beat Alice at chess for the first time in my existence! I could picture the family's amazed faces now... Shock, probably... Edward wouldn't be impressed, probably, but he was just weird like that... But he and Emmett were out wrestling in the front yard, he wouldn't be a bother to me now. I picked up the last piece and slowly moved it; trying to make my moment of victory last just as the glass wall on the other side of the room exploded and knocked the chess board off the table, all the pieces were scattered. I was frozen, staring at my would-be championship gone. Then I the shock wore off and anger replaced it.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS???!!!" I screamed and looked up to find my husband and Edward wrestling on the floor.

"EMMETT!!!!" I screamed and realized Esme was yelling it, too.

"NOW I HAVE TO START THE FREAKING CHESS GAME ALLLLL OVER AGAIN, YOU JERK!!!" I stormed out of the house through the broken window.

**A/N: So what do you think? I like it, I mean, they're all small and stuff, but there's quite a few songs on this one... IDK, but I'd really like it if you reviewed!**

**eamclvr27**


End file.
